Baby and Marriage
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Di awal cerita mereka saling membenci, di akhir cerita akan jadi seperti apa mereka? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby and Marriage**

**A Bleach Fanfiction**

Sebuah fic baru dari Julie dengan pair IchiRuki*lagi* dan maaf bila cerita ini tak layak baca.

Dan fic ini terispirasi dari sebuah novel berjudul The Sicilian Marriage.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

The Sicilian Marriage © Sandra Marton

xxx

Sebuah Ferrari _convertible_ hitam berhenti di halaman depan apartemen mewah di wilayah Yokosuka. Seorang pria keluar dari mobil itu, seorang pria berambut orange, memakai kacamata tanpa frame, setelan abu-abu, kemeja putih, dan dasi merah marun.

Pria itu menyerahkan kunci mobil agar dapat diparkir. Kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut, menuju lift pribadi yang akan membawanya menuju tempat berlangsungnya pesta perayaan kecil-kecilan pernikahan sahabatnya, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ahh,... betapa lelahnya dia, bermobil dari Connecticut menuju London untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum naik pesawat menuju bandara terdekat dengan apartemen Byakuya di Yokosuka.

TING. Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya pintu lift terbuka, dan tanpa ragu lagi, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam lift sepi yang akan membawanya ke lantai 11, tempat pesta berlangsung.

"Hei!" seseorang berseru, dan seseorang itu menahan pintu lift dengan tangannya agar tidak tertutup.

Kurosaki Ichigo, si pria tampan dengan rambut orange mencolok, menekan tombol yang membuat pintu lift terbuka lagi.

Seseorang tadi adalah seorang wanita pendek, tingginya terpaut sekitar 40 cm dari Ichigo, cantik dengan rambut hitam berkilau bagaikan sayap gagak, dan matanya, mata itu berwarna violet bagaikan lavender.

"Ini lift pribadi," kata wanita itu.

Ichigo berkata balik dengan nada sarkasme, "Aku tahu."

"Dan kenapa kau ada disini? Aku akan memanggil sekuriti kalau perlu."

"Dan aku akan menunjukkan SIM, kartu penduduk, paspor, atau apapun yang dapat membuktikan bahwa aku layak disini. Aku datang untuk menghadiri pesta Kuchiki," sergah Ichigo.

Wanita itu merona.

"Oh, aku juga akan menghadiri pesta itu."

"Kita akan segera sampai disana andai saja kau segera masuk ke dalam lift," kata Ichigo.

Dengan sedikit kesal, wanita itu memasuki lift, berdiri tepat di sebelah Ichigo, pandangannya terarah lurus ke depan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Ichigo.

"Hn?" gumam si wanita tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, Miss. Dan apakah aku diperbolehkan mengetahui namamu?"

Oh, gadis itu jelas bukan tipe Ichigo, hanya saja ada yang menarik dari gadis itu, mulai dari rambut ravennya, gaun kuning terang pendek tanpa lengan dan sepatu putih berhak tinggi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya si Raven.

"Itu, karena kurasa kau teman Hisana mungkin." Padahal Ichigo sendiri tak pernah bertemu si penganti wanita itu.

"Bukan," sela si Raven cepat.

"Teman Byakuya?"

"Bukan."

"Tapi-"

"Bukan urusanmu, Sir," timpal si Raven, tatapannya bergeming. Kemudian mata amethyst itu menghujam Ichigo dengan tatapan sedingin es Antarika. "lagi pula aku tidak tertarik."

Giliran Ichigo yang wajahnya panas.

"Maaf, bukan itu maksudku," ujar Ichigo. "Aku-"

Lift berhenti dan pintunya terbuka, tepat di selasar Byakuya. Ichigo tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila mereka harus berhadapan dengan pintu, atau apapun yang bisa menahan kebersamaan mereka lebih lama.

Si Raven keluar mendahului Ichigo, bertemu langsung dengan sang tuan rumah, Kuchiki Byakuya. Dan dengan bersemangat, wanita itu menghampiri Byakuya dan memeluknya. Keduanya mengobrol sebentar sebelum Byakuya melihatnya.

"Ichigo!" seru Byakuya, menghampirinya, meninggalkan si Raven pada sekumpulan tamu yang lain.

Entah siapa si Raven ini, dia pasti memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik dengan Byakuya, sampai bisa membuatnya begitu percaya diri untuk memeluk Byakuya, pikir Ichigo.

"Oh, hai, Byakuya," kata Ichigo ketika Byakuya sampai di dekatnya, mengajaknya menuju balkon.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Inggris Raya, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Hm, baik," jawab Ichigo, matanya menatap si Raven yang sedang mengobrol dengan istri Gin yang hamil tua, Ichimaru Rangiku.

Ichigo heran sendiri, kenapa Gin dan Byakuya, sahabatnya sejak berumur 10 tahun, bisa memutuskan melepaskan kebebasan mereka demi seorang wanita yang penuntut?

"Dan bagaimana dengan perjalananmu kemari?"

"Perjalananku melelahkan." Dan apakah barusan dia melihat si Raven tersenyum pada Rangiku?

"Wah, aku tak pernah bisa membayangkan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang bebas bisa kelelahan juga."

Tidak, tentu saja tidak, itu yang dipikirkannya dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan si Raven. "Kupikir dulu juga begitu, sebelum bertemu si Raven."

"Si Raven? Banyak gadis dengan rambut sewarna Raven di pestaku ini Ichigo," kata Byakuya, menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Dia wanita yang memelukmu dengan sukacita ketika sampai disini," kata Ichigo.

Byakuya mengangkat alisnya. "Setiap wanita memelukku dengan sukacita, Ichigo."

"Dan jangan sampai Hisana mendengarnya."

"Kau bahkan belum bertemu Hisana, Ichigo."

Apa matanya sudah rusak, atau kacamatanya yang perlu diganti? Ichigo melihat dua Raven berjalan kemari.

"Oh, ini dia Hisana-ku, baru saja kami membicarakanmu," kata Byakuya, menarik si Raven yang bergaun putih ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dan Ichigo, yang satu ini adalah adik iparku, Kuchiki Rukia," tambah Byakuya.

Pantas saja Rukia bilang bukan teman Byakuya maupun Hisana, ternyata dia adalah adik Hisana.

"Hai," sapa Ichigo, berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Kuchiki Rukia," kata si putri es berambut Raven sambil mengangguk kemudian langsung pergi dari hadapan ketiga orang itu.

"Oh, maafkan aku, tak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu," kata Hisana menyesal.

Ichigo tersenyum masam. "Tak masalah, mungkin saja kesalahan memang ada di pihakku."

Si putri es berambut Raven bersikap begitu dingin padanya, dan tertawa pada semua orang kecuali dirinya. Apa sih salahnya? Pikir Ichigo, dan dia tak akan mengetahui jawabannya andai sebuah musibah tak terjadinya.

T B C

Terima kasih pada semua orang yang akan dan sudah membaca cerita ini.

Karena saya sudah berusaha, walaupun hasilnya pasti ancur, maukah anda sekalian memberikan REVIEW untuk cerita ini?


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby and Marriage**

**A Bleach Fanfiction**

Fanfic ini terispirasi dari sebuah novel berjudul The Sicilian Marriage.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

The Sicilian Marriage © Sandra Marton

"Kenapa kau tak menyukainya?"

Rukia mengadah dari _beef steak_-nya. Akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan yang telah ditunggunya sejak Hisana menelepon dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Yang mengejutkan, butuh 1 bulan bagi kakaknya –kakaknya tak menjalani bulan madu- untuk menghubunginya dan hampir satu jam untuk melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia sok polos.

"Kau tahu siapa. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia memasukkan sepotong kecil daging ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya perlahan hingga halus dan kemudian menelannya. Mau tak mau dia harus menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Aku menduga," ujar Rukia, meletakkan garpunya. "kita sedang membahas kenapa aku tak bertekuk lutu di kaki pria itu."

Hisana memutar matanya. "kau hanya mengucapkan, 'halo, senang berkenalan denganmu.' Aku heran kau bisa bersikap seburuk itu!"

"Bersikap buruk? Yang benar saja, aku hanya berusaha jujur."

"Jujur bukan berarti tak sopan."

Rukia merengut.

"Andai Okaa-san masih hidup dia a-"

"Akan apa?" Rukia memotong kalimat Hisana. "memotong uang jajanku? Mengurungku di kamar? Yang benar saja Nee-san, aku bukan lagi anak TK."

Hisana salah tingkah. "Oh, baiklah, aku mungkin berlebihan."

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar," sahut Rukia, mengambil garpunya kembali. "lagipula aku hanya menegaskan bahwa aku tidak tertarik."

"Ichigo pria yang baik."

"Aku yakin pasti begitu."

"Dan dia tampan."

"Tampan?" Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa begitu."

"Dia memang tampan Rukia, dan kau tahu itu."

"Yang kutahu," tukas Rukia. "Kurosaki luar biasa menawan, walaupun rambut orange-nya itu sedikit aneh."

"Kau benar, dia memang-," Hisana menghentikan ucapannya. "Apa kaubilang barusan?"

Rukia tersenyum melihat keterkejutan kakaknya. "yang benar saja!" ujar Rukia. "Aku kan belum mati! Kau pikir aku tak melihat itu?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan," sahut Hisana menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Lanjutkan saja!"

"Apalagi yang perlu dilanjutkan?" seperti yang kukatakan pada Rangiku-,"

"Rangiku?"

"Ichimaru Rangiku, istrinya Gin."

"Oh ya, aku selalu lupa bahwa kau kenal Rangiku jauh sebelum aku dan Byakuya saling mengenal."

"Kami hanya berteman di perguruan tinggi," tukas Rukia. "Dia menikah dan pindah ke luar negeri, kami kehilangan kontak dan baru berbicara lagi di pestamu sebulan yang lalu."

"Dan apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Rangiku mengenai Ichigo?"

"Entahlah, aku tak ingat detailnya tapi Ran bilang dia melihat Ichigo memandangku,... dan kau tahu lanjutannya."

Byakuya mungkin mengatakan bahwa Ichigo dan Rukia tidak cocok jadi kekasih, tapi sesuatu telah terjadi diantara sobat lama Byakuya dan adiknya satu-satunya. Hisana yakin. Bukan Rangiku seorang yang sadar akan cara Ichigo menatap Rukia sepanjang pesta berlangsung. Dan cara Rukia menatap Ichigo, sekalipun adiknay itu sangat sinis.

"Tidak, aku tak tahu lanjutannya," kata Hisana hati-hati. "Apa yang dikatakan Rangiku?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tak ingat detailnya. Tapi, kurang lebih dia berkata kasihanilah pria itu dan setidaknya beri dia satu senyuman."

"Ternyata benar, kau sangat tidak sopan," komentar Hisana.

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Yang jelas, ada sesuatu yang tidak kusukai dari pria itu." Kemudian mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. "Dan kau tahu sendiri, aku masih ingin sendiri. Aku akan menikah jika waktunya tepat, dan aku memang pasti akan menikah suatu hari nanti, tapi tidak saat ini apa lagi dengan Kurosaki Ichigo."

Tapi siapa yang bisa meramalkan masa depan?

T B C

Chapter 2 sebelum saya Hiatus.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia mereview.

Ini balesan review-nya :

Ciel L. Chisai : Hoo,… tau ya? Ini dari O'Connel series, bukunya ada 7, tapi saya paling suka buku terakhir, The Sicilian Marriage. Gil? He is my cute fave chara. Silakan nantikan lanjutannya dan anda akan tahu bahwa Ichi tuh ngga dingin.

So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : Sudah Apdet,…

Yanz ichiruki-chan : Ya begitulah. Ini udah apdet.

Ruki Yagami : Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah? Be -dibekep-. Thanks ya, saya jadi malu nih jika dipuji seperti itu.

avia chibi-chan : Musibah apaan ya? Lihat aja judulnya! Itu udah jadi petunjuk. Ya, saya Cuma meniru kebiasaan orang barat yang esay going -mungkin-

Aizawa Ayumu : Saya juga tak bias membayangkan Byakuya ramah, tapi demi kelangsungan cerita, Byakun OOC dikit ngga apa kan? Masalah musibah apa yang akan menimpa mereka, bisa dilihat dari judulnya.

Kurochi Agitohana : Yup, mereka akan menikah. Dan untuk apa author menutup-nutupinya jika masa depan mereka sudah terpampang jelas di judulnya?

Kurosaki Kuchiki : ini lanjutannya, silakan dinikmati!

RukiaRizkaMala : Yakin? Ngga nyesel? Pokoknya jangan nyesel lho ya!

aRaRaNcHa : apanya yang kebalik? Di cerita asli kan pada awal cerita si Ruki judes gitu ama Ichi. Byakun mah sebenarnya baik hati, tapi ngga ditunjukkan, dan di fic aya inilah dia menunjukkannya. Oke, ini apdetannya.

sarsaraway20 : Byakun mah sebenarnya baik hati, tapi ngga ditunjukkan, dan di fic aya inilah dia menunjukkannya. Ah, dari dulu si Ichi emang suka merhatiin Ruki kok –ngarang-


	3. Chapter 3

Note penting : Fic ini adalah jiplakan dari novel Sandra Marton yang berjudul The Sicilian Marriage. Jadi, saya akan menanyakan pertanyaan ini, Keep or Delete?

**Baby and Marriage**

**A Bleach Fanfiction**

Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo

The Sicilian Marriage © Sandra Marton

Warning : OOC, AU, GJ, Klise. Don't like, don't read!

Bulan Agustus di Tokyo selalu panas, lembap, dan tak tertahankan. Hal yang mungkin paling ingin dilakukan manusia normal dalam cuaca demikian adalah berada di rumah yang ber-AC sejuk. Tapi keadaan Rukia jelas berbanding terbalik dengan itu semua. Dia memang berdiam diri di apartemen mungilnya yang ber-AC, hanya saja AC tersebut hampir mati. Belum lagi, satu dari dua tungku di kompor tidak bisa menyala, dan keran airnya bocor, makin menambah kekesalan dan penderitaan Rukia.

Tak heran biaya sewa apartemen tersebut begitu murah, murah untuk ukuran Tokyo. Ketika menandatangani akta sewa beberapa bulan lalu, Rukia pikir ia mendapat harga sewa murah, namun nyatanya,... apartemen ini butuh perbaikan disana sini.

Menyedihkan.

Begitulah kehidupan Rukia. Terombang-ambing dari satu pekerjaan dan tempat ke pekerjaan dan tempat yang lainnya, mencari sesuatu yang cukup ia sukai untuk dilakukan sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Sejauh ini, hasilnya Nol Besar.

Kalau sudah begini Rukia jadi ingin pergi ke Sapporo, mendinginkan otaknya yang hampir meleleh sekaligus mengunjungi Rangiku yang baru melahirkan bulan Juni lalu -sebagai informasi, pesta pernikahan Hisana dan Byakuya, sekaligus pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, adalah bulan Mei-. Sejak bulan Juni Rukia memang berniat pergi ke Sapporo, hanya saja pekerjaannya selalu menundanya. Dan sekarang, panas dan kelembapan tingkat tinggi yang bisa membuat otak melelehlah yang jadi penghalang.

Trrrrrring, Trrrrrring, Trrrrrrrrring.

Bel pintu berdering, tepat ketika Rukia hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

Rukia mendesah putus asa. Tapi, Rukia tetap berjalan ke pintu dan membuka seratus kunci –yang tiap bulan, entah Hisana atau Byakuya, selalu menambahkan koleksi kuncinya- lalu membuka pintu.

"Kau!" seru Rukia menunjuk orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang pria penggoda angkuh berambut orange. Disanalah dia. Sosoknya nyata. Dan memikat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kurosaki?"

"Aku harus bertemu denganmu!"

Kata-kata Ichigo seperti dibuat-buat, dan mengapa kalimat membosankan yang sudah sering didengarnya itu membuat jantungnya berdetak makin cepat? Pasti cuaca panas sudah membakar otaknya.

"Aku tidak tertarik," kata Rukia perlahan dan penuh penekanan.

"Ini penting. Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Kita harus bicara."

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan di antara kita. Misalnya karena keajaiban tertentu ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, pernahkan kau mendengar penemuan baru yang disebut telepon," kata Rukia sinis. "Lagi pula, bukankah kau seharusnya di Inggris?"

"Aku berangkat dari Inggris pagi ini karena ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu, Rukia. Jadi, kumohon biarkan aku masuk!"

"Pulanglah Kurosaki." Rukia mulai menutup pintu.

"Rukia!" Ichigo melangkah maju dan menyelipkan bahunya ke celah pintu yang sempit. "Kumohon!"

_Kumohon? Dua kali?_ Pikir Rukia, _Apakah_-

"ada yang tidak beres," Rukia berbisik.

Ichigo tak menjawab. "Buka pintunya!"

"Ada apa?" Rukia mulai ketus. "Ichigo?"

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu, tapi tidak disini," ujar Ichigo. "Biarkan aku masuk."

Jantung Rukia berdebar tak karuan. "Katakan!"

"Masuklah dulu!"

Rukia menyingkir sedikit dari pintu, memberikan tempat agar Ichigo bisa melangkah maju dan masuk. Jadi, Ichigo masuk kemudian memegang pundak Rukia dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

Panas dan kelembapan melingkupi Ichigo seperti udara di rawa-rawa. Ruangan apartemen mengingatkannya pada lemari. Ia merasa tubuhnya terlalu besar untuk ruangan tersebut.

"Duduk dan dengarkan aku!"

Rukia menurut. Dia duduk di sebuah sofa panjang di ruang tamunya dengan Ichigo duduk disebelah kanannya.

"Aku dengar dari Gin –ketika mengunjungi, memenuhi undangan perayaan kelahiran putri mereka- bahwa kau,... dan Rangiku adalah sahabat karib," Ichigo memulai kemudian melirik Rukia. Gadis itu pucat pasi dengan mulut terkatup rapat, dan dia memandang Ichigo seolah pria itu memgang rahasia alam semesta, jadi Ichigo menduga gadis itu sudah bisa menebaknya, Ichimaru Rangiku meninggal.

"Katakan padaku, Ran kan?"

"Ya," jawab Ichigo.

"Ran?" ulang Rukia tak percaya.

"Dan Gin."

"Keduanya?" seru Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa-,"

"Mereka bermobil menuju Aomori, mengunjungi adik Gin. Jalannya berkelok-kelok dan sempit. Mobil lain –pengemudinya mabuk. Laki-laki itu-," Ichigo tak mampu melanjutkan, tenggorokannya tercekat seolah ada yang mencekiknya, mencoba mencegah udara masuk ke paru-parunya. "Kejadiannya cepat dan mereka tidak menderita," ujarnya.

Mata Rukia yang kosong mendadak bersinar kembali. "Bayi mereka?"

"Bayi mereka selamat, dan kini ada di bawah pengawasan sementara adiknya."

"Syukurlah," kata Rukia kemudian terisak.

Ichigo kini hanya bisa memandang Rukia yang terisak pelan sambil memikirkan cara menjelaskan bagian selanjutnya. Karena Rukia pasti akan sama tidak percayanya seperti dirinya ketika diberitahu mengenai detail surat wasiat Gin dan Rangiku.

"Kapan?" tanya Rukia, tangisannya sudah mulai berhenti.

"Dua hari yang lalu. Pengacara mereka mengabariku tadi pagi."

"Aku tak percaya."

"Aku juga."

"Pemakaman mereka?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Sudah dilakukan," gerutu Ichigo. "Adik Gin yang mengurusnya, yang entah kenapa tak berpikir bahwa Gin dan Rangiku memiliki teman yang ingin menghadiri pemakaman."

"Setidaknya mereka saling memiliki."

"Ya, betapa beruntungnya mereka."

"Sendirian itu menyedihkan."

"Menyedihkan."

Dan detik berikutnya, Ichigo sudah menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup bibir gadis itu, menciumnya begitu dalam walaupun tidak lama.

Ketika Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya, Rukia dengan suara parau berujar, "Ya Tuhan."

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud-,"

"Jangan katakan apapun," potong Rukia. "Tolong, kumohon, pergilah!"

Ichigo tak bergeming, membuat Rukia memelototinya, rasa muak dan benci berkilat-kilat di mata gadis itu.

"Apa kau tuli? Pergi!" teriak Rukia.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Ichigo dengan nada yang menyiratkan penyesalan. "Sesaat tadi, kupikir Putri Es berubah menjadi wanita."

"Diamlah dan pergi! Atau haruskah aku sendiri yang melemparmu keluar."

Rahang Ichigo berkedut. "Kau harus tahu bahwa dalam surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan mereka," rahang Ichigo berkedut lagi. "kau ditunjuk sebagai wali Fuyuki, bayi mereka."

"Apa?"

"Bersamaku."

Ha!

"Kau. Dan aku. Kita akan membesarkan Fuyuki bersama."

T B C


End file.
